New Year's Eve
by behindenmylines
Summary: Liz gets invited to the Grande's New Year's party. After a few drinks, she find out something Ariana's been keeping secret./One shot as of right now, but that could change. #Eliana SLIGHT Jairiana pairing, but I promise the Eliana is worth it :)
1. Chapter 1

**So, after finding out that Liz was with Ariana on New Year's, I couldn't contain my Eliana feels. As of right now, this is a (VERY SHORT) one shot. Not sure if I'll be continuing it, but let me know what you think. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE leave reviews. I'm still fairly new to fanfiction and LOVE feed back :D **

**ENJOYYY xoxo**

* * *

New Year's Eve has never been one of my favorite holidays. It just seems so corny and unnecessary. It's just some excuse for people to drink and party and do stupid shit. I'm not one to typically go out on New Year's, but when Ariana asked to join her, I couldn't refuse. Mostly because I wanted to meet this "Jai" fellow. The way Ariana talks about him has set some pretty high standards.

Ariana's brother, Frankie, arranged for a car to come and pick me and our good friend Zach Sang (who's also my neighbor) up. I love Zach, but sometimes he just won't shut up.

"So, who are you gonna be kissing at midnight?" I roll my eyes.

"I don't know and I really don't care." He gave a smirk.

"I know who you can kiss." I exhaled, loudly and rolled my eyes again. "Ariana." My eyes grew large.

"What are you even talking about, Sang?"

"Yeah! It'd make those 'Eliana' shippers go CRAZY!" I let out a slight laugh.

"They'd love that."

"So go for it!" I punched his arm. Zach has been trying to set us up since we did that live chat and he was introduced to "Eliana."

"Not going to happen! That's not even possible! Are you unaware of the fact that her BOYFRIEND is going to be there?" The rest of the car ride was fairly quiet, but luckily it didn't take too long to reach the restaurant. We got there to find out that Frankie and Ariana had rented the whole place out. Hugs were being passed around to everyone. I looked aroiund and Ariana was nowhere to be found… neither was Jai. A knot was forming in my stomach. I don't know, but there's something about that kid that just doesn't sit right with me. As I sit down, I feel cold hands on my shoulder. I turn around to be greeted by Ariana, her eyes bright. I stand up to hug her, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, Ari!" I wrap my arms around her. "I've missed ya!"

"LIZZY!" she's beaming. "Thank you so much for coming. I'm so glad you're here." She looks around, frantically. "I really want you to meet Jai!" She continues rolling her eyes around the room. "Hold on, let me find him. I'll be right back. " While I wait I decide to order a glass of wine. Normally, I tend to stay away from the alcohol, but its New Year's so what the hell. Ariana returns with a boy attached to her arm. So, here it comes; the inevitable moment. "Lizzy, this is Jai." She looks so happy and so in love. I stand up and decide to give him a fist bump instead of a hand shake or hug.

"Nice to meet you, Jai." There's an awkward silence. "So, how are you liking America?"

"It's great." Damn, that accent is a lovely sound. "I haven't explored much of it yet." I nod in understanding. "I can't wait to explore more of Ariana, if you know what I mean." He raises his eyebrows and lets out a small laugh. I knew this guy would be a douchebag.

"Yeah, okay" and I walk away.

I didn't want to have anything to do with Jai, I didn't even wanna look at him. I think he could tell that something was up. I decided to hang with Frankie for most the night (he's the one getting us under aged kids alcohol so, why not?) As it turns out, Frankie doesn't really like Jai either. Frankie and I have always kind of been like the same person. We're always on the same page with each other and we just click. If he wasn't gay, we'd be married.

"Jai's such a little turd" Frankie always used childish terms when he was wasted. I laughed and nodded in agreement. "I wish my sister had better taste. She needs someone good and pretty," I agreed, "Someone like you." I practically spit out my drink. "Liz, I gots to tell you somethin', okay?" He was hammered. "Iz a secret though, okay? So no telling ANYONE." I nod and give him my full attention. He whispers in my ear. "Ariana doesn't really like Jai," my heart fluttered, "she likes you." That knot in my stomach grew even more. I stared at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" He smiled and walked to the dance floor, leaving me as the only person not dancing. I sat back and laughed to myself at how sucky they all were at dancing. Ariana was gesturing for me to join them and I shook my head. I wasn't in a dancing mood. I was way too tipsy to even think straight, but how could Ariana like me? I mean, after everything she said to prove we're NOT in a relationship. I've always kind of wanted us together, but that doesn't mean I have a crush in her. No, that's not possible. I was thinking way too much right now, causing me a migrane. Ariana kept begging me to come over but I still refused. That girl was NOT taking no for an answer and she whispered something in Jai's ear and walked over to me.

"Elizabeth Egan Gillies," she said, placing her hands on her hips "don't be such a party pooper." Her breath reeked of alcohol. Oh, how I hate when she uses my full name. She extended her hand out and wiggled her eyebrows. "Come on, Liz; it's not as lame as you think." I sigh and grab her hand. We walk hand in hand to the dance floor and she starts to dance with me.

"This music is shit!" I say over the loud techno music playing.

"I know, but we have to deal with it." I spot Jai across the room taking a shot. He was obviously getting jealous. I could care less. Ariana and I danced for a few more minutes until Frankie came in and announced that it would soon be midnight. We all grabbed party hats and crazy glasses and accepted glasses of champagne that waiters were bringing us. We all gathered in front of the large television and began to count down. Ariana grabbed her boyfriend and weaseled her way right next to me. 3, 2, 1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" You could hear fireworks and noise makers and yelling and screaming and all sorts of noises coming from the New York streets just outside. Suddenly, everyone looked towards me and I realized what they were looking at. Jai had Ariana's head in his hands and was shoving his tongue down her throat. Everyone was cheering for them and frankly, I was disgusted. To my surprise, Ariana did not look like she was enjoying it too much. She was really just standing there, lifeless. After they kissed, Ariana just stood there and she looked at me. I tried to smile, I really did. She then smiled as well and everyone started clapping and hugging her. Unlike these morons, I can tell Ariana was faking it. I walked over to the bar and asked for another glass of champagne. I managed to take one sip of it before Ariana sat down next to me.

"Hey" she said with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" I look her, but she refuses to make eye contact.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired." She was lying.

"Bullshit" she looked at me, surprised. Her eyes DID look tired and she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry. Are you okay though, Ari? You look like you're gonna cry." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom, locking the door.

"I hate this, Liz! I hate this so much!" she began to cry. I put my hand on her shoulder and look into her eyes.

"Talk to me. What's going on?" She let out a huge sigh.

"I can't. I'm scared."

"Ari, you can tell me anything, you know that. Please tell me." I offer a smile and wipe a tear from her cheek.

"It wasn't supposed to go this far." She dropped to the floor and started to cry. I sit down next to her and put an arm around her. She lays her head on my shoulder. "Jai's such a pig." I stroked her hair. "I never really liked him, Liz." She lifted her head and looked up into mine. "I feel so bad because I was just using him and I thought it would be safe since I knew we'd never meet and now… now I feel like a bad person because he's so in love with me and I'm in love with some else" there was silence. "I just don't love him back."

"It's okay, Ariana. That's understandable. You both went into this plan not knowing what the outcome would be. " she placed her head back on my shoulder. She was quiet, so I spoke.

"So, who are you so desperately in love with that you had to make jealous?" I teased. I didn't know for sure if it was me; Frankie was drunk, so his information wasn't exactly reliable. Ariana didn't respond. "Oh come on, Ari! Tell me! I wanna know." She shook her head. I begin poking and tickling her, causing her to move around and laugh.

"Stop! Liz! I can't breathe!" She was still laughing and smiling, so I continued.

"Then tell me who you're in love with"

"Okay! Okay, fine!" She grabbed my face and crashed her lips on to mine. The kiss wasn't long or very passionate, but it was definitely something special. I felt butterflies in my stomach and the room felt like it was spinning. "IT'S YOU!" She shouted. Her eyes began to water "Damnit, it's you I love!"

* * *

**What'd ya'll think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took FOREVER to post but here's chapter 2, ****_finally_****.**

**I've had this chapter written for a while and I thought I uploaded it, but I guess not.**

**ANYWAYS... thank you so much for all the kind words and encouragement, I really appreciate it :)**

**I'm totally in love with this story and the direction I'm going and I****_ promise_**** I'll try to post more frequently.**

**As always PLEASE continue to leave lovely reviews; They keep me going 3 **

* * *

I sat there in shock. My best friend had just admitted that she was in love with me, AND she kissed me. I could hardly think, let alone breathe. Ariana stood up and walked over to the sink. She hovered over it and exhaled a few deep breaths. After she calmed herself a bit, she turned to face me. I still hadn't moved from my same spot on the floor.

"Look, Liz" She was fidgeting with her fingers as she spoke. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that." She refused to make eye contact. "I realize this puts you in an awkward position and I am so sorry." Her voice began to quiver. I finally was able to stand up and walk over to her. My arms were folded across my chest.

"Was this the 'pickle' you kept talking about on twitter? Was it about me and Jai?" She nodded and I saw a single tear fall from her eye. "I'm not mad at you, Ari." My voice was almost a whisper. Ariana still would not look at me. "Just answer this one question for me," she lifted her head without looking into my eyes "If you had feelings for me, why do you always deny anything that has to do with 'Eliana'? You get so upset when anyone brings it up." She shrugged. "Come on, Ari. I told you I'm not mad at you. I'm just curious, why?" She looked up at me and those chocolate brown eyes made me melt.

"I didn't want to admit it." Her voice was shaky. "I was afraid and I didn't want to make it super obvious, I don't know. I guess I just…" She looked down again "I don't know."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. She said nothing. "Truth is, I've always kind of had a ginormous girl crush on you." She smiled and looked up at me.

"I kinda was getting that vibe from you" she teased and then it was silent. "I really love you, Liz. You're all I can think about and I don't even know what to do with myself anymore." She grabbed my hand and batted her eyelashes. "Well, we both have feelings for each other, so then what's the next step then, Lizzy?" She asked, biting her lip. Oh God, the way she was bites her lip drives me crazy. I shrugged.

"I love you, Ariana, you know that," her face grew worried "but I don't know if I'm ready for this relationship." Silence. "You're an amazing girl, Ari and I'd probably be happiest in a relationship with you, but I think we BOTH know that this relationship would only hurt our careers." She sighed. "You think Nickelodeon would be pleased to hear that the star of their most anticipated show of the year is gay?" She shook her head, sadly. I hate seeing her sad, so I wrapped by arms around her tiny body and pulled her into a tight hug. "I really do love you, Ariana and it breaks my heart this won't work out." I pulled back and kissed her forehead, causing her to beam with joy.

"Do you think there could ever be an 'us'?" Our eyes locked.

"Of course I do." I answered. It took everything in me not to kiss her. "Like I said, right now isn't the right time in our lives to pursue something this drastic. I definitely think there could be an 'us' down the road." Ariana smiled big and wrapped her arms around me tightly before pulling back.

"We should get back to that party." Ariana said, motioning toward the door.

"Oh, yeah!" With everything that had happened within the last ten minutes, I'd completely forgotten the reason I was even at this restaurant. "You better go entertain that boyfriend of yours." I teased, she frowned.

"Liiiiiiiz, what do I do?" she unlocks door and we see Zach.

"There you girls are!" he was drunk off his ass! "You were in there for such a long damn time everyone thinks you were having sex up in here!" We both shot him a dirty look.

"Get lost, Sang." I say as I brush past him.

"Hey, Ari," She looks over at me with wide eyes "well figure something out." She smiled.

I woke up the next morning on the floor of the Grande living room. This didn't really surprise me at all, considering most Grande parties end up with me somehow sleeping over without my knowledge. I sit up to see who else slept over. All I see are Ariana and Alexa; no Jai. I see Joan Grande in the kitchen cooking something that smelled absolutely delightful.

"Well, good morning, Ms. Liz. Did you sleep well?" She said with a smile. I think that was my favorite thing about Ariana's mom, she was always genuinely happy and always had a smile attached to her face.

"Good morning to YOU, Ms. Joan. I slept like a baby, like always." I get up and head over to where she's standing in the kitchen. "Mmm… whatever you're cooking smells great! Do you need any help?"

"You're so sweet, Liz. There's not much more to help with, really. Unless you want to get plates and silverware out?" I gave her a nod and grabbed the proper utensils. As I was setting them up all pretty, I got a text. Ariana.

_You're perfect 3 _

I felt myself blush and looked over at where Ariana was now sitting on the couch. She flashed a quick smile. I quickly finished setting up forks and knives and sat beside Ariana. "Well good morning" I say.

"Good morning!" She smiles showing all her teeth.

"Where's Jai?" I ask. She bit her lip and looked down. "Ari, what happened?" my tone was serious. She walked up and walked to her room, I followed. She closed the door and flung herself onto her bed. She buried her head in a pillow. "Ariana, where is your Jai?" I sat cross legged beside her.

"He's not here." I was still confused. She rolled over and I could finally that beautiful face. "He knew something wasn't right last night. He said he could tell I wasn't in to the kiss." I was now lying beside her. "He started to get upset and asked if there was another guy." Another knot was beginning to form in my stomach. "I told there was DEFINITELY not another guy and that we were just moving too fast. He didn't like that answer at all and he started yelling at me and accusing me of cheating on him. Of course I started to cry and he felt bad." She sighed, "But I'm I don't think you'll like the next part too much, Liz." I felt anxiety rushing through my body. "I told him I was in love with you." My eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"You WHAT?!" I sat up, raging with anger.

"I know, I know." She was now sitting up as well. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to lie to him. You know how guilty I feel when I lie or hurt someone and I just didn't want to do that to him." My anger subsided and I reached for her hand, causing her to smile and then link them. "I want to be with you so bad; more than anything, Liz."

"You know we can't." She squeezed my hand and scooted next to me so she could rest her head on my shoulder.

"You have to be the sweetest person I know." Of course I smiled. I leaned in to kiss her cheek, and she moved so that I was now kissing her lips. I did not pull away. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. There was so much force, she almost knocked me off the bed.

"OH MY GOD!" Ariana jumped off me and both or faces jerked to the side of her bed. Standing there, was Frankie with a stunned look on his face. "What. The. HELL?!" I was mortified, I could barely breathe. I grabbed a pillow and covered my face. "Start talking, ladies!" _OH God, please let me die_. Ariana began to speak.

"It was just a kiss."

"Hell no! THAT was not JUST a kiss, Ariana! I'm not stupid." He sat on the bed. His eyes were puzzled. His tone was angry. "What's going on here? Where's Jai? You better start talking." Ariana burst into tears.

"I never had feelings for Jai and I'm in love with Liz."


End file.
